Comeback
by chihyum
Summary: [OS] Aku tidak tahu dari mana ilham itu datang, namun bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri bagiku/ kembali dari hiatus/short fict/sori, no edit publish lewat hp/rnr?/i hope you like :)


_Aku tidak tahu ilham itu datang dari mana, namun bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri bagiku._

_**Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Angst(maybe)_

_**Rated**__: Teen_

_**Pair: **__Sasuke.U-Hinata.H_

_**Typo(s)**_

_**I Hope You Like**_

_**Comeback **__" Presented by Yume Guran_

Benda yang kupegang adalah tetesan waktu, jika boleh, jika diizinkan, ingin kuputar balik waktu ini dan kembali ke masa lalu. Memperbaiki semuanya dan menjalani hari-hari dengan senang tanpa rasa –penyesalan.

Ketika kau telah pergi, baru kusadari semuanya. Dan seketika kuteringat pada sebuah kalimat yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku.

_Apa yang telah kamu lepaskan tidak akan bisa kembali kau dapatkan._

Kata-kata yang sederhana namun mengapa kini begitu menyesakkan? Inikah yang kau maksud?

Memori akan dirimu terus berputar dipikiranku, seolah-olah menyebarkan virus mematikan dan membuat seluruh sistem sarafku tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Aku merasakannya.

Sekarang dapat kumengerti perasaan sakit yang kau alami ketika aku mengacuhkanmu. Dan kini semuanya berbanding terbalik, keadaannya tidak sama seperti dulu lagi.

Kau tahu, sekarang aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan keberadaanmu. Mengingat wajah terlukamu ketika kau pergi dulu, ingin kutangisi segala hal tentang kenangan buruk yang terjadi pada kita berdua.

Air yang bergetar menciptakan riak air yang bergelombang, membiaskan segalanya. Terkadang hatiku bertanya-tanya, 'Apakah aku sudah benar-benar terlambat? Begitu besarkah dosa yang telah kuperbuat?

Aku sepenuhnya kehilangan arah dan benar-benar tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Disudut hatiku yang terdalam terlihat luka hatiku yang menganga lebar, yang di penuhi oleh kabut kasat mata yang bernama keegoisan.

Ya, kau benar. Aku egois. Aku terlalu egois untuk mengakui keberadaanmu –dulu.

Sungguh aku sangat membencimu karena kau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam lingkup kehidupanku, datang dengan sejuta kasih sayang yang kau tawarkan walau jelas sangat kutolak.

Kuingat dirimu yang tak pernah putus asa untuk mendekatiku, beribu-ribu kali kutepis kenyataan bahwa aku tersentuh dengan perjuanganmu.

Dan sekarang aku benar-benar rindu.

Rindu akan sosokmu.

Jahatkah aku jika seandainya aku menginginkanmu kembali? Meraup dirimu yang pernah kutelantarkan saja? Jika iya, tolong sadarkan segera diriku yang munafik ini serta bangunkan aku dari tidur panjang yang tak kunjung menemui kata akhir tersebut.

Walau sulit, kucoba untuk bangkit dari dirimu. Melakukan segala aktivitas seolah-olah kau tak pernah datang kepadaku, menghindari semua hal yang menyangkut dirimu. Karena aku terlalu takut, takut terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

Kulakukan dengan kerja keras yang sangat kuniatkan, demi melupakan dirimu. Akan tetapi, setelah beberapa lama aku kembali bertemu denganmu, sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Ya, kau kembali.

Namun, sebuah kenyataan menamparku dengan keras. Kau kembali bukan untukku.

Kau tidak sendiri, melainkan datang sambil menggenggam seseorang yang kau sebut 'ratumu'

Kesadaran pahit yang bahkan tak sanggup kutelan, kini kau tersenyum dengan bebas tanpa merasa terbebani seperti dulu. Seharusnya aku ikut bahagia, bukan? Melihatmu yang kini berbahagia bersama dengan orang yang tepat–menurutmu.

Aku tidak bodoh dan aku juga punya hati seperti wanita lainnya, yang akan menangis jika merasa sakit.

Kucoba untuk terlihat santai ketika kau mulai mendekati dengan langkah yang mantap, "Apa kabar_

–Hinata?" Kurasakan waktu disekitarku berhenti, udara yang seharusnya tinggal kuhirup mendadak menguap entah kemana. Disini. Dihatiku, aku merasakan sesak. Mendengar suaran baritone mu yang terus mengalun di telingaku.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam sambil mencoba mengangkat kepala yangku yang sedari tadi menunduk, "Aa," Jeda sebentar, entah mengapa aku kehilangan kata-kata dihadapanmu.

"Baik." Kulihat raut mukamu yang bingung mendengar jawaban singkat dariku namun segera berubah tenang seperti biasanya.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa sekarang." Kau tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan hal itu, aku menunduk mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal.

"Terima kasih." Kuucapkan kata-kata itu sambil menunduk pasih.

"Sasuke, ayo. Ibu sudah menunggu kita," Gadismu bersuara menyentakku akan keberadaannya yang disampingmu, aku hampir melupakannya tadi kucoba untuk menekan kembali perasaan bodoh ini.

"Hn, kalau begitu kuharap kita kembali bertemu, Hinata." Kau pergi, kembali meninggalkanku–seperti dulu. Hanya saja dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata sama. Kini semuanya berbanding terbalik. Aku kembali termangu dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk ku jabarkan.

Aku percaya ikatan yang terjalin di kedua tangan kita terhubung oleh benang kusut transparan.

Menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarkannya, kisah ironis diantara kita.

Benang-benang keajaban ini saling mengikat dan menjeratku. Sebuah enigma yang tak terpecahakan sehingga bermuara pada keputus asaan.

Ketika semuanya sudah begini, apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi?

Selain menangis dan menyesali segalanya.

Dadaku kembali sesak, kupaksakan senyum getir terulas dibibirku kugenggam kepalan tangan kananku yang terasa dingin. Aku terus tersenyum mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri.

Apakah saat ini kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Aku terus bertanya dalam hati.

Aku masih menangis.

"Sasuke," Suara serakku mengucapkan namamu dengan pelan sambil terisak.

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

Nama itu terus kulantunkan samba bergetar, bagai mantra tak berguna yang semakin membuatku gundah akan situasi ini.

Kau pergi dengan hati yang terluka dan kini kau kembali dengan hati yang telah terisi. Aku berusaha untuk mengikhlaskannya. Aku akan terus mencoba dan mencoba.

Karena menurutku semuanya sudah berakhir dengan semestinya, aku percaya semua ini sudah tertulis didalam sebuah buku yang bernama takdir.

Kau benar aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk sesuatu yang sudah kulepaskan, namun jika itu adalah pilihan terbaik, maka dengan suka rela kubebaskan meskipun mungkin aku akan menyesali semuanya kembali.

Kau, segalanya tentangmu akan kusimpan di salah satu sudut hatiku. Kan ku tata kembali hati ini dan mempersiapkan diri lebih matang ketika sewaktu-waktu kau kembali lagi.

Kuharap saat hari itu tiba, aku juga sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama sepertimu.

Aku tidak tahu ilham itu datang dari mana, namun bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri bagiku.

–_Comeback–_


End file.
